We Need To Talk
by Devil666sc
Summary: Ryo is in denial that he is gay so he breaks up with Dee and moves to Michigan. 3 years later they decide to met up and talk. what ends up happing


Want them but don't own them. I'm to poor to buy them...*tear* so yea don't own them. song is 'I don't know you anymore' by SavageGarden don't own them either.   
  
What a wonderful day it is in New York. The sun is high and traffic is low. Everyone is smile and enjoying the day but one.  
  
Sitting on a couch, we focus on a man, 5 o'clock shadow that's way past 5, and beer cans shear the floor. Dark locks tangled in clumps and a frown to match the picture.  
  
"Stupid day… what am I kidding. Today is perfect. I wonder if he is thinking about me? In 3 years a day hasn't passed that I'm not haunted by him." Silent filled the empty room as his mind wondered back…  
  
*Flashback*   
  
"Hey, babe, I'm home, what did you want to talk about?" Dee slowly trotted into the apartment, slinging his jacket over a chair.  
  
"Dee… there's something I need to tell you something… it's kinda hard to say."  
  
"Ryo," his face masked with uncertainty.  
  
"Sit, just be quiet for a minute. I've been thinking about this for a while… a long time… to be honest since we got together about a year ago…" He began pacing before being interrupted.  
  
"Ryo, what the hell are you saying. Don't beat around the damn bush. Tell me." He was aggregated at the fact that the one he loved was with holding a fact that tormented himself.   
  
"Damn it Dee. Just shut the hell up for 5 damn minute." Seeing the aggression and discomfort on his partner's face he sat down and looked up, mumbling a low sorry. "Sorry but I need to get this out. To put it bluntly…it's over. I don't want to be with you and I've been reassigned to Michigan. They needed a sniper." Sudden he was uncomfortable and embarrassed, he eye never leaving the floor as he imagined Dee's face.  
  
"Babe… Ryo why? Aren't you happy? What did I do? Will I be able to make it up to you? I'm so sorry." A tear slowly skated down his cheek.  
  
"Dee… I'm not gay."   
  
He was wrenched back to reality as those words echoed through his mind. Silent tears speaking great emotion broke down his face. " I need to talk to him." Picking up the phone he dialed a number that was engraved in his mind. Ryo's cell phone.  
  
Holding his breathe, the all to familiar voice filed his mind, his heart leaping from his chest. "Hello, detective Maclean speaking." It was his day off and he decided a little alone time was best on this day, he sought out the little diner and was deep in though.  
  
His voice was small and low… "Ryo…"  
  
Tensing at the name he quickly found his voice and maintained his composures. "Who is this? How did you get me number? State you business." Secretly he knew who and why he called.  
  
"Ryo it's me… It's Dee."  
  
His voice soften, "Dee… What are you calling about?"  
  
"Don't give me that. You know what today is."  
  
"I know…" Shyly he answer unsure of his emotions.  
  
There was silence for a moment before uttering the words he longed to say, the reason why he called… "I want to see you."  
  
* I would like to visit you for awhile*  
  
Two weeks flashed by with neither man the wiser. Stepping out and into the Michigan spring air breathing deeply with a smile a mile wide.  
  
Grabbing his suitcase, he expected to see cabs running every which way but surprisingly he didn't, "Moron this is Michigan not New York, there aren't cabs in the street." He briefly walked back and forth wondering weather or not to call Ryo or to just find a cab company.   
  
"I'll find a park and walk for a while. It's good to get out of the city." He walked gingerly through the streets, his suitcase trailing behind him. 'Every now and then the hustle and bustle of the city just get to much to handle. I just wonder if my vacation here is a pleasant one or will it be spent in a motel. Two weeks…'   
  
* Get away and out of this city*  
  
Just then a car honked as he was walking on the sidewalk. "What the hell do you want?" His voice was hateful even if he didn't know who it was.   
  
The car pulled up beside him as he continued walking without even noticing who it was. "I guess you just want to wander the streets some more?" He smiled wry as Dee's face was shocked.  
  
"Ryo! Wait? How did you know where to fine me?"  
  
"I know you Dee? You would of rather gotten lost then call for help. I haven't completely forgot about you, you know? Hop in we got a ride to my house."  
  
He obeyed and stepped slowly in the face smelling car. 'What did he me by that. 'I haven't completely forgot about you.' Was it that he can't forget, doesn't want to or always thinks about me?'   
  
The stillness in the air was uncomfortable as Ryo clenched the wheel for life and Dee started at a spot on the dashboard. With a cough Dee turned slightly to look at his former partner, in life and work.  
  
"So…Dee… what have you been up to…"  
  
"Maybe I shouldn't have called and came. I'll just leave. This isn't going well. And well it's just that maybe I was…"   
  
* Maybe I shouldn't have called*  
  
"Dee shut up. It's not going to be comfortable but we need to talk. Someone had to be the man and call."  
  
* But someone had to be the first to break*  
  
For the next 30 minute they sat in silence until they came upon a nice sized house. In a county area. Not many people around at all. The distant sounds of kids rang in their ears. "Home, sweet, home. Come on, let's get inside."  
  
Bit by bit Dee made his way inside, standing near the door shifting anxiously from foot to foot. "Where do you want me to sit?" His voice was low and hesitant.  
  
"Oh, sorry. It's really up to you. Living room, back porch, or dining room?"  
  
* We can go sit on your back porch*  
  
"Living room is fine." Ryo moved rapidly and Dee pursued in step. Motioning for him to sit, the silence began.   
  
"Ryo… what's up?" Watching him stiffen at the mention of his nickname make him more on edge, believe more and more that this was a bad idea. "Relax, don't be nervous. You know better then anyone that I don't bite… well," he let out a slight laugh as the other man just looked sadden. "It doesn't matter what we talk about, anything or nothing."   
  
* Relax—Talk about anything—it doesn't matter*  
  
The man still didn't speak. "Or… I can go…"  
  
"Don't."   
  
"I won't if you can at lest let me think that you forgive me for anything I did to push you away."  
  
* I'll be courage's if you can pretend that you've forgiven me*  
  
As he was going to say something else the phone rang. "Be quiet for a moment please." He hit the speaker button and the voice roared over the speaker.  
  
"Hey Randy it's Justin. Just calling to see if you want to hang out with your buddies. We know you're on vacation but we still miss you. So you in?"  
  
"Hey Justin, I have a old acquaintance over so I'll have to turn you down. It does sound fun but sorry."  
  
"Ok, I get it your still embarrassed from last time right. When you got drunk and did that table dance at Dom's party. I mean that was shit ass funny and I don't think him and Demetre minded at all, thinking something like, 'Damn if only he was gay.'"  
  
He just sat there with his face as red at the roses on the table next to him. He quietly replied, "No really I have a friend so I'll call you later, see ya Justin."  
  
"Whatever you say, talk to you later Randy."  
  
Looking over and seeing the wry smile etched on the ebony haired man's face he blushed redder. He didn't seem to notice because he was looking deeply into the picture that hung on the walls.  
  
"I guess you're not the same man that I knew. Even when you were drunk I don't think you would of gotten up and did a table dance. I guess the brat grew up." He smiled as he pointed to a picture of him and Carol. "What is he 17, 18?"  
  
"What did you expect, it was three years, people change. You are still an air head. He's 20. Him and Carol got married a few months back. She just got pregnant too."  
  
"Damn, ever things changed; you… Bikky and Carol…"  
  
* Cause I don't know you anymore*  
  
"Your house…"  
  
* I don't recognize this place*  
  
"There isn't a picture of us and you're not Ryo anymore."  
  
* The picture frames have changed and so has your name*  
  
"Yea I'm Randy now. Ryo brought back to many bad memories that I wanted to forget. You would of known that but from our bullheadedness we haven't seen or spoken in three years." His voice cold and hurtful.  
  
* We don't talk much anymore*  
  
"That's bullshit. We had a lot of great times. We still would. Randy is a different person then Ryo. You're hiding from the pain behind a name."  
  
* We keep running from the pain*  
  
"You're the one that told me it was over. I loved you and I waited for a call, a letter… something. I never got one so I looked at the picture just to see you. I gave that up. Not my fault that you can't deal with your feelings."  
  
* But what I wouldn't give to see your face again*  
  
"I know," eyes never leaving the floor, "Maybe we should go for a walk. There's a park about a mile away."  
  
He was still anger at what Ryo, or Randy, had said. He answer his voice harsh, "Whatever."  
  
When they reached the park Dee seemed to perk up, breathing in the clean Michigan air. "Spring time here is a lot better then the city."  
  
"This is the city to me… well now anyway."  
  
* Spring time in the city*  
  
"Spring is even better after winter. They're always so bad here. Cold and snowy, but beautiful. I guess it's just something I'd like…"  
  
* Always such a relief from the winter freeze*  
  
"Seems they get worse every year… lonelier."  
  
* The snow was more lonely then cold if you know what I mean*  
  
Mid-day hit and they decided to stop at Randy's favorite little coffee shop. Greeted with open arms and smile they were seated and soon found speaking a little harder then the silence that grew. They watched as many people ran in and out the little shop; the lunch rush…  
  
"Seems like everyone's so busy now a days."  
  
* Everyone's got an agenda*  
  
Dee smile at the comment, remembering back to himself a few weeks back. Always running late, never stopping for anything, working through the tears. Randy seemed to be thinking the same thing.   
  
* Don't stop—keep that chin up—you'll be all right*  
  
The silence that left them to thoughts became deadly as the tears threaten to break the surface. "You had a busy year?"  
  
"That's a way to strike up a conversation. Yea, chaotic, but fun. What about you?"  
  
"Crazy. You wouldn't believe the cases we have been getting. This one person… females 15- 23, black hair. He was perfect, never a trace of anything. He'd rape them and cut of the ring finger. Me and Drake nabbed him but damn… what a year."  
  
* Can you believe what a year it's been*  
  
"You and Drake…" He voice was soft and poignant. "What happen to JJ?"  
  
"JJ was given your snipping job and transferred to special units, way across town. What about you how's work. You still a sniper or did you change that too." His voice cocky and arrogant.   
  
* Are you still the same*  
  
"Yea still a sniper… among being just a normal cop or… er… detective."  
  
"I see you're not so clear in your job. What about the whole 'cop went to far thing' that was on the news? You still have the same opinion as the last time something like this happen or has that changed as well?"  
  
* Has your opinion changed*  
  
"Damn it Dee are you going to be this way the whole time you're here? I know I've changed and damn it I know why. I'm not the same but you have changed to. You've been a bastard all day to me. I've been nice but you turn anything around on Me." He was mad, his voice was loud, and his breath came in slow and rigid. "Honestly you have changed more then I have. Your ran from the pain too. Don't deny it. You have no room to bitch at me."  
  
* Cause I don't know you anymore  
  
I don't recognize this place   
  
The picture frames have changed and so has your name   
  
We don't talk much anymore   
  
We keep running from these sentences  
  
But what I wouldn't give to see your face again*  
  
His regained his senses and his voice was unruffled, "I did hurt you, I know that. I know that I let you down and killed your love for me."  
  
* I know I let you down*  
  
"Ryo… sorry Randy, I let you down time in and time out."  
  
* Again and again*  
  
"I could have and should have treated you better," his voice soft and loving, totally different from 5 minutes ago.  
  
* I know I never really treated you right*  
  
"I shouldn't have broken it off like that. Without talking to you and I'm suffering ever day but I couldn't come back to you. I thought you wouldn't take me back." He let a tear break his defense and fall.  
  
* I've paid the price*  
  
Dee was silent as he let him friend let out his emotion. His heart hurt as he hear the muffled sobs. "I'll pay for it everyday because I know you hate me. You can have any one you want. So way would you want me?"  
  
* I'm still paying for it everyday*  
  
"Lets go to your house, ok hun?"   
  
The word cut through him. Wishing that 'hun' wasn't only for comfort.   
  
"You drive." Tossing his keys he climbed into the seat.  
  
The distance was short so they arrived quickly. Helping him in they he sat on the couch. Dee found a seat at the other end of the couch. "Maybe this wasn't a good idea…"  
  
* Maybe I shouldn't have called*  
  
"I don't think you where ready for this, it was to soon."  
  
* Was it to soon to tell*  
  
The blonde hair man looked into his eyes. Unruly bangs brushed aside, moving closer to Dee. The space between decreased until it disappear when their lips met. Dee was in shock at the dominance that Ryo was showing. Soon his emotions and lust drove him forward as tongues dance. Wandering the dark canvases of each others mouths, making sure nothing had changed.  
  
* What the hell—it doesn't really matter*  
  
They broke apart, breathing heavy, hair a little worse for wear, but the shine in their eyes bright and full of life. Dee was the first to recover. "So, what are we to be called?"  
  
"What were we before?"  
  
"I don't know. We weren't a couple or friends with benefits. We never really had a name for us." He shrugged he shouldered running a hand through his unruly hair.  
  
* How do you redefine something that really never had a name*  
  
"Were a couple."  
  
"So Randy has your opinion about us been altered?" He smile wry adding a humorous tone to his voice.  
  
* Has your opinion changed*  
  
"It's Ryo and I'm gay, we're a gay couple, and you Dee Laytner are my lover. So why don't you come here and let me see the new you since I haven't known you for 3 years. I want my old life. Me and you in picture all over our house… talking… free from pain and hurt, longing for the minutes to pass so I can see that wonderful, handsome face."  
  
* Cause I don't know you anymore  
  
I don't recognize this place   
  
The picture frames have changed and so has your name   
  
We don't talk much anymore   
  
We keep running from these sentences  
  
But what I wouldn't give to see your face again*  
  
"You wish is granted." Dee took over the dominate role, slowly pushing Ryo down to the floor, a hand going for his belt the other caressing his sensitive nipples, rubbing them to peaks. The buckle gone and Dee's hand disappeared under the tight fabric. Ryo let out a moan as the pleasure at just the touch of his lover washed over him. Before they got to hot and heavy, Ryo found his voice and spoke through the shots pleasure.  
  
"Dee…Ohhhh…. bedroom… please."  
  
Taking his lips off his partners neck he picked him up and carried him to the bedroom. Slowly his help lift the shirt over Ryo's head revealing opaque white skin. The tight denim was next, followed by the clinging material of his boxer-briefs. Dee pulled back and admired the sight in from if him.   
  
His back was on the bed before he knew what hit him. Ryo tore off his shirt, buttons fly, his jeans hit the ground along with his boxers. Soon they couldn't control their lust and they thanked God that their wasn't anyone nearby for at lest a mile, a long night was in their near future. A load and wonderful, passion filled night…  
  
What a wonderful day in Michigan. The weather is warm and love is in the air. Spring love was set anew as the flowers awoke their long winter sleep and came alive. Bright colors engulfing the green grass. Everyone is smile and having fun… some more then other…  
  
Fin 


End file.
